In modern day turbomachines, various components of the turbomachine operate at very high temperatures. These components include the blade or vane component, which are in shape of an aerofoil. The high operating temperatures may melt the vane or the blade component, hence cooling of these components is important. Cooling of these components is generally achieved by passing a cooling fluid that may include air from a compressor of the turbomachine through a core passage way cast into the blade or vane component.
It is known from the US patent application publication no. 2007/0172354A1 to provide cooling for such a component, which includes an inner space defined by two opposite walls. A plurality of first ribs and second ribs project from the two opposite walls to form a plurality of channels to guide the cooling fluid towards the trailing edge of the component. The matrix arrangement of ribs in the blade or vane component helps in feeding the cooling fluid from different directions which provides efficient cooling. However, the matrix arrangement provides a less effective cooling and also leads to reduced flow capacity because of smaller flow area at the trailing edge, which should be as thin as possible to provide better aerodynamic performance. In addition, the matrix arrangement of ribs which involves fine features is difficult to cast due to the thin cross-section at the trailing edge of the component.